Don't Blink
by kirana46
Summary: Ryoma being followed by a mysterious man when he was hanging out with his sempai... The mysterious man will still reamin mystery?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! How are you? Hope you guys fine and healthy! Enjoy my new story!**

**Disclaimer- PoT is not mine!**

It was Sunday. Echizen and the other Seigaku regulars went out for shopping together. Well not actually go shopping…but just hang out with teammates.

As they walked-Kikumaru, Oishi, Kawamura and Fuji were chattering some useless things, Inui kept collecting his data by writing something in his book, Tezuka and Echizen stayed silent- they had nothing to talk about. Last but not least, as usual, Momoshiro had fight with his teammate, Kaido.

After walking over fifteen minutes, they finally arrived in front of the shopping mall. They entered as they walked without any direction. Seriously, they don't know where they were going. It seem that Momoshiro lead them since he in front of everyone else.

"Where are we going Momo-sempai?" Echizen said annoyed- He put his both hands behind his head and make a bored face.

"How should I know Echizen!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Saa… how about we go to book store?" Fuji suggested.

Everyone turned to Fuji and quickly shook their head for disagreed with Fuji.

"Nya! Book store is boring~ let's go to food court! I heard that this place has very delicious burger!" Kikumaru said.

Now, Momoshiro and Echizen smiled. "Now that the place that we have to go right Mamushi?"

"Fssh! You always think about food don't you, peace butt?" Kaido really got Momoshiro nerve.

"What you just say, Mamushi?" Momoshiro stopped walking and began to fight with Kaido.

"Peace butt!" Kaido hissed again.

"I'm NOT peace butt, baka Mamushi!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Could you two please don't fight in here! You keep embarrassing yourself!" Oishi tried to cool down the both of them. They realize that, everyone watched their fight and quickly blushed. "I told you so." Oishi sighed. Everyone amused with the scene they had saw. "Saa… You should take that as a lesson."

Tezuka finally spoke after a very long silent "Yudan sezuni ikou!"

Echizen in the other hand, he seem like he was gazing at something across him. He kept sawing 'that thing kept following him since he went out from home. He felt like he was being followed but by who? That was a really mysterious thing to think about. He was staring at the man who was searing all set of black clothes plus with black spectacles which was weird things to wear in summer.

"-chibi? Ochibi! Nya!"

"Oi Echizen, are you okay?" Momoshiro sounded worry.

Echizen blinked for a second toward Momoshiro. "Huh?"

"Echizen, are you feel well? You looked paled" Kawamura put his palm on his forehead and feel if it is out of normal person temperature. "His not that hot… That's mean you are not sick, Echizen."

"You should go home if you don't feeling well." The mother hen said worriedly.

Echizen finally woke up from his deep thought "Ah! I'm fine sempai-tachi."

"Are you sure Echizen? You look rather worry about something."Fuji frowned.

Echizen closed his eyes and sighed "Mada mada dane."

Before Echizen walked through the regulars he silently glared at the same place where the mysterious man stood. He was vanished just like that but Echizen just ignored it and started to walked passed his sempai.

"Where are you going Echizen?" Momoshiro asked as Echizen already far from them. Well, not really far…

"Food court!"

Echizen leave them just like that. Their sempai got little bit of worry of Echizen sudden change like that.

"Maybe he just had bad mood." Fuji tried to cheer all his friends up.

Everyone weakly nodded for respond and walked toward the food court.

.

.

.

The mysterious man let out his phone and dialed numbers. As the ringing tone can be heard from the phone, he put the phone at his ear. Suddenly, a much matured voice out from the phone.

"found it?" The voice asked.

The mysterious man made a creepy smile and showed his not so white teeth then answered.

"I found him sir, Echizen Ryoma…"

…Could be heard that the voice and the mysterious man laughed evilly at that time.

**So how is it? **

**Do I should continue it or not?**

**Please suggest and comment about it okay?**

**One more thing, PLEAS REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you for the amount of reviews! Man, Im so happy right now! Because of that im update this story although it kinda late.**

**Disclaimer- PoT is not mine.**

As they at their so called the most special burger in Tokyo together, Ryoma couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious man. '_What does he want from me_?' that sentence kept echoes in his head.

The Seigaku regulars notice Ryoma sudden behavior. It was silent for a moment until Kikumaru broke it "Ochibi! What's wrong?" he asked with very worried voice.

Unfortunately, Ryoma didn't hear him. He still in his deep thought. His sempai got more worry about him. "Echizen! Please say something!" Momoshiro who sat beside Ryoma began to shake Ryoma shoulders with his both hands to wake him up from his daydreaming.

His deep thought was vanished. Ryoma blinked before he began to stare at Momoshiro with his blur face. "What are you saying, Momo sempai?" he asked.

"Echizen, are you okay? You look… paled." Oishi asked as he put his palm on Ryoma forehead. "You are not sick."

"Of course I'm not, Oishi sempai!" Ryoma was surprisingly rose a little bit of his voice. All of his sempai widened his eyes.

"G…gomen Echizen. I don't mean it." Oishi sound defeated.

"Iie. I'm should be sorry to you, sempai."

"Saa Echizen. What happen to you?" Fuji asked curiously.

All the regulars stopped eating burger and began to stare at Ryoma. He sweat dropped.

"It's nothin-" Ryoma stopped talking making his sempai confused.

Quickly Ryoma turned his back and saw the mysterious man that he saw just now was trying to running away. Ryoma without thinking stood up and leave his sempai. He ran as fast as he could and chased the mysterious man.

"Echizen! Where are you going?" Kawamura shouted. They was too shocked for Ryoma action as they stood up from their chair.

.

.

.

As Ryoma losing is strength bit by bit, he still couldn't catch the mysterious man. He was damn fast. He panted heavily.

"Hah!Hah! Where could he be?" Sweats dropped to the floor from his forehead.

When he looked around him, he widened his eyes. He saw a really unusual place for him to be.

"Where I'am?" He slowly turned left and right to detect every inch of the place. It was very dark amd creepy place.

"I'm lost." He murmured.

"No you are not. Echizen Ryoma." A voice suddenly appeared from Ryoma back.

He stopped walking and turned to the voice owner.

"You just come to the right place." It was the mysterious man that he tried to catch.

Ryoma widened his eyes and suddenly….

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Pot is not mine**

**Enjoy!**

"Where is that Gaki?" Momoshiro and the rest regulars were searching for their lost Echizen. They kept walking in the shopping mall after Echizen disappear for so sudden.

"Nyan~ why he suddenly run like a freak? – it's like he was chasing something." Kikumaru lifted his arms up and put on his head.

"What do you mean Eiji?" Oishi asked.

Now everyone turned to Kikumaru with full of curiosity. Kikumaru sweat dropped a bit. "I-I mean that I saw something or a person was stalking at Ochibi all the time!"

All of the Seigaku regulars widened their eyes after hear Kikumaru statement. "Are you kidding me?" Momoshiro said disbelief.

"Fssh~ that's terrible!"

"What they want from Echizen?" Kawamura sweat dropped a lot than usual.

"I have bad feeling about this! I hope Echizen is fine!" Oishi stared at his shoes.

"Saa~ now I get it!" Fuji said and his eyes were opened.

"Get what Fuji?" All the regulars turned to Fuji and wait for his words.

"The reason why Echizen ran away for so sudden was to chase that mysterious man like Eiji saw just now! Isn't that right Inui?" Inui quickly lifted his green book after Fuji and the other had a really hard stare at him.

"Fuji was right. To know who that mysterious man is, Echizen decided to check it out by chasing him and that bring many possibility or risk to Echizen himself."

It was silent among them for a moment until someone broke the silent. "Like what?"

Inui took a deep breath and started to explain "If the mysterious man knew that Echizen was chasing him 89% he will be kidnapped…"

Silent atmosphere appear again… No one spoke…

"Then 90%% Echizen will be abused and tortured badly. If we let this happen… he might…"

Everyone nearer their face to Inui and make him sweat a lot. "He might what?"

Inui kept silent for a moment. Suddenly, someone answered it "He might die." Unexpectedly Tezuka said with his unemotional face.

"D-d-d-d-d-die?" Everyone shuttered when they heard that word.

"Possibility 95.7% he my die because of the bad abused." Inui said it calmly.

"OMG! What we should do? He is too young to die! What we should do?" Oishi and Kikumaru panicked for all sudden.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! Let's call the police!" Momoshiro quickly took his phone from his pocket and dialed police number.

Fuji as fast as he could, he grabbed Momoshiro phone from his hand. "Hey! Why you do that?" he asked with a little bit angry in his voice.

"It was no use to call the police." Fuji said calmly.

"Why?" Momoshiro asked as the others stopped what they doing and paid attention to Fuji.

"We dunno what actually happened to Echizen and we can't report this problem until 24 hours." Fuji explained.

Everyone nodded as respond.

"Fssh~ Now what we going to do?" Kaido asked.

Silent atmosphere appeared again…

.

.

.

Until someone spoke "Maybe we should tell this to Echizen family. Maybe they know what to do." Oishi said.

"I thought the same thing!" Kawamura agreed with Oishi. So do the others.

"I think it is not a good idea, minna." Fuji frowned.

"Why is that Fuji?" everyone turned to him.

"Saa~ maybe if we tell his parents now it can make everything worsen than situation right now."

Everyone stared among each other. A weird aura between them…

.

.

.

"So now what we should do?" asked Kawamura.

"Saa~"

...

…

…

(Somewhere else)

Echizen could feel the pain all over his body. He felt something or someone who tied his both hands and legs. He slowly opened his eyes. He could see a black shadow in front of his.

"You finally awake brat." the mysterious man said.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" Echizen voice was cracked.

"Well, you are in the…" The mysterious man stopped talking when someone appeared behind him.

"Master! He has awakened." The 'master' nodded weakly.

"So Echizen-kun! We haven't seen each other in such a long time isn't it?" he said.

Echizen couldn't recognize his face since his face was covered with his cap.

"Who are you?"

"Ouch! That's hurt Echizen-kun! You don't really remember me huh?" he nuzzled.

"How I can recognize you when you wearing you stupid cap?" Echizen said with his unemotional face.

"Ah! You are right actually!" he quickly took off his cap and smiled at Echizen.

When Echizen looked at that so called 'master', he widened his eyes.

"You're…"

**Okay guys, this is not Kirana46 writing, this is her sister!**

**Then, she said thanks to everyone who had review this story!**

**Please Review!**

**^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**How are you guys? Hope you guys fine and have a good day… Waa! So sorry that I was late update this story although I got so many review (thank you very much for that! I really happy for that.)**

**Disclaimer- PoT is not mine. Not at all.**

**Enjoy reading ^.^**

_When Echizen looked at that so called 'master', he widened his eyes._

"_You're…"_

…

…

…

"Who are you again?" Ryoma frowned as he saw that guy face.

The guy twitched. He just couldn't believe it! The boy named Echizen Ryoma that he kidnapped didn't remember him… at all.

"What? What the heck are you saying, BAKA ECHIZEN? It's me, your enemy, Murasaki Kise!" so called master was pissed of Ryoma so much.

"I never meet you before. Even the name I haven't heard of it." Ryoma bluntly said. Seriously, he never met that guy. Ryoma admit that he is sucks remember someone name, but at least he remembers the face but this guy… "Seriously, I never meet you before. Sorry, you kidnap the wrong person." He said in monotone as usual.

All the blood in Kise body was boiling after hearing Ryoma words. "Y…You! How could you don't remember me? You beat me badly in the Japan International Tournament last year! You know what happen after you beat me? I'm homeless, bankrupt, everyone hates me! All the contract that I make with my manager was cancelled! All because of you Echizen! You make me like this! You… YOU BASTARD!" He was in rage. He felt like he wanted to chop this chibi guy and make a nice barbeque.

"But I didn't participate the Japan International Tournament last year." Ryoma seem confused. He could tell that the Murasaki Kise guy looked shocked so his assistance. Ryoma pause for a minute and then continue "But my brother has…"

Ryoma eyes went wide. He lifted up his face and stared at Kise. Kise twitched when he realize Ryoma doing. "What are you looking at brat?"

Ryoma stay silent and broke it with a single question.

"Don't tell me that you mistaken me over my brother, Echizen Ryoga?"

…and then it went silent again…

"Eh? What are you mean? There's no way I will…"

"The guy that you wanna revenge was Echizen Ryoga right? I'm his not so little brother, Echizen Ryoma. So now release me." Kise gulped as he heard how strict Ryoma voice was just not. Plus with the dark aura surround him. Kise now remember that the guy that he supposes to kidnap was much taller and have matured face than this guy in front of him. But maybe he forgot that part. Also, the way he talk was different from this smaller guy. '_The man that I lose was more cheerful than this mono-voice kid_.' He frowned. '_Shit you brain! Why you couldn't just remember every single thing_!'

"Sir?" his assistance tried to wake his master from his daydreaming.

Right after he was back to reality, he just got a good idea. He made an evil smile at Ryoma "you will die soon, brat."

Ryoma narrowed his eyes "make me."

.

.

.

"What we do now?" Momoshiro nuzzled. Sweat all over his body. So do the other Seigaku tennis regulars. They couldn't catch up their breath after searching for their beloved kouhai. Now they were resting at unknown park around Tokyo.

"Echizen father and mother were out. So automatically the house is empty." Kawamura explained. All of them just stay quiet even the bouncy Kikumaru was stay silent.

"What should we do? What if Echizen was tortured? What if Echizen was raped? What if Echizen was killed? What if…" Oishi as usual was completely activated his mother hen mode. Quickly someone taped Oishi shoulder "Don't you worry Oishi. We will definitely find Echizen. Moreover, our kouhai was not that weak. He should be okay, maybe." Fuji tried to comfort his friend although he also wasn't sure about Ryoma condition.

Meanwhile Momoshiro was gambling his phone contact to see if anyone who he can contact to solve this problem out. Suddenly he stopped at curtain phone number.

**Flashback**

_(A few days before)_

"_You looked distracted, Echizen." Momoshiro asked._

_A flash of sunlight through Ryoma face make him sweat more like usual. "Mada mada dane, sempai."_

_The sempai frowned "You can tell me buddy, since no one here. I swear I zip my mouth."_

_Momoshiro told the truth. There is no one in the changing room in Seigaku at that time since they finish their punishment from Tezuka late than they expected._

"_Sigh. He going back to Japan in few days from now and I hate it."_

_The sempai lifted up his eyebrow "who?"_

"_Him." Strictly Ryoma said._

**End of flashback**

Momoshiro widened his eyes quickly he woke up from the bench. He got attention from everyone around him including the regulars.

"Guys, I know who can help us with this problem!"

The regulars raised the eyebrows instead of asking. Momoshiro smiled and quickly said

"Echizen Ryoga. Echizen older brother. He is in Japan right now."

Everyone eyes went wide.

**So, kinda crappy and short right? I tried to make it longer but laziness took over my whole body.**

**So, some of my dearest reviewers said the kidnapper was Echizen Ryoga right? Haha! You got me you know.**

**At first, I was planning to make Ryoga the kidnapper but it seems that most of you guys can guess it so… I twisted a little bit.**

**And yeah, hope you guys love this chapter!**

**Also, review always make the author happy! Haha~**

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! Thank you very much for the favourites and reviews! Le me gusta! **

**Disclaimer- PoT is not mine.**

**Enjoy reading!**

"Echizen Ryoga is back?" information that was given was not yet being confirmed from the regulars since they knew that Momoshiro Takeshi was a clumsy person. The second year tennis regular was frowned for the lack of trust from his seniors. He could tell that by their mimics. "It's true Oishi-sempai! Don't you believe me?" all he could do was just put a trust from his seniors.

"Not that we not trust what you just said, Momo but…" Oishi seems that he couldn't find a suitable word to fit in his sentence while in the same time not to hurt his junior's feeling. "It just why did Ryoga wanted to go back to Japan like he knew that we really need his help right now?" Fuji continued the mother hen's unfinished sentence.

Before Momoshiro could answer the seniors question, Kikumaru interrupted "Nya… maybe this is what we call it telepathy! Ochibi brother communicate with Ochibi using their heads and Ochibi say 'Help me Oni-chan! Help me!' and then Ochibi brother come to the rescue!" Some of the regulars face palmed hearing the acrobat- tennis style player comment. So in matured and childish mind!

Kaido hissed "Kikumaru-sempai, there is no such thing as telepathy in this world." A simple critic for the junior gave a great impact toward the red-headed tennis player. "B-b-but Kaido! I just saw…" "Let just forget this and focused on our main topic, okay?" Kawamura willingly to calm the both of his friends from argue. The both of the senior and junior snorted.

"Taka-san right. So Momo, are you sure that Echizen brother actually come to Japan, now?" Inui with his green notebook stood right in front of Momoshiro, waiting for his answer. All the regulars stopped their doing and began to stare at the second year tennis player.

Momoshiro gulped for the all sudden tense that they gave to him. "Well yeah! I heard from Echizen a few days ago! Trust me sempai!" Momoshiro raised his voice a little and made not really cute face to attract Inui sympathy. The four-eye senior stared at Momoshiro.

"I don't say I don't trust you Momoshiro but… What if Ryoga have already back to America, what if Ryoga is far away from here?" Momo was speechless. He never ever thought of that. Momoshiro was a little bit ashamed of himself and the other regulars. "I-I never t-thought of that before…"

"It's not your fault, Momo. Now we have to think the other way to save Echizen." Everyone seems disappointed. Their last hope was gone! Gone like a wind! Maybe that day was not a lucky day for them…

.

.

.

…Or not…

.

.

.

Suddenly Momoshiro phone was ringing. The tense was gone. Their attention was now at the phone. Momoshiro looked at his phone screen. His eyes went wide. He looked at his friends and murmured "Ryoga is calling."

All of them gasped.

Quickly Momoshiro answered the call- nervously "H-Hello?"

"Ah! Momoshiro Takeshi, am I right? Chibisuke best friend?" a voice sounds very cheerful and energetic. Momoshiro sweat dropped. It was confirmed that that guy on the phone was Echizen Ryoga. "H-Hait?"

He could hear of Ryoga laughter. He was so different from Ryoma- 100% except for their loves for tennis. "Ryoga-san, where are you?" Without wasting time Momoshiro asked.

"Nice question Momo! Right now I'm in front of Chibisuke house but it seems that Chibisuke is not home yet. You know where he is?"

A question that made he stunned. How the hell he going to answer that? Momo using his brain searching the best answer to Ryoga. It took long enough for the older Echizen to lose his patience.

"Hello? Momo?"

Fuji who kept eardrop on their conversation tried to save the day. He quickly grabbed the phone and said "Hello Ryoga-san, where are you right now?"

"I'm at my home, Echizen resident. What's wrong? Is everything okay? "

Fuji smiled. It seems that's the lucky day for them. "Could you come to the park right now, Ryoga-san? It's about Ryoma." Fuji had to use Ryoma first name since he was talking to another Echizen. His hope was high. Right now, they could only think that Ryoga was the only one who could save his little brother.

It's a silent for a moment. Fuji bit his lips. Many possibilities could happen right now.

"I'll come right away."

A sentence with could make Fuji and the regulars relief… for now.

.

.

.

Meanwhile…

It was quiet. -Too quiet. It was dark and it smells stinks. He could hear mice walking in the ceiling. "That bastard! Tie my hand like this! This is all Ryoga fault!" Ryoma kept cursing, cursing and cursing since Murasaki left him in the cell.

He looked around as he hoped he could find any ways to escape from this hell. Then suddenly, he saw the guard was sleeping like a log. Then he saw a key. A key to open the cell! Ryoma smirked.

He tried to move his body but failed. "Curse you Mura- whatever his name is!" He closed his eyes- tried to concentrate to open the tied up on his hands.

Surprisingly, it was open. Ryoma was impressed with his living skills. "That bastard is sucks on tiding things." Then he opened the tie on his feet.

He slowly stood up and ignored all the pain that he got from the last time. He was tip-toed toward the guard. Silently he tried to grab the precious key. Gladly the guard was absolutely near to his cell and his hand was small. He prayed to Kami-sama to gives him some luck on that.

Ryoma could only smile after finally got the key 'Thanks Kami-sama!'

He opened the cell and took a glance at the guard "Thanks for the key, Mr. Guard man." He smirked and quickly left the so called hell for Ryoma.

He quickly ran to the exit door. He thought it was over but…

"It still mada mada dane. How I'm gonna find the way out when the entire place look the same?" Ryoma frowned as he looked at his surroundings. It's all dark and had a lamp for the light.

"It's a maze."

'Oh Kami-sama, give me another luck.'

**So sorry for the late update! The laziness took over my body plus I just had an exam a few days before.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review? **

**:3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hye! Well, yeah… I'm alive! Yeay! It almost 1 or 2 years since I update this story. Some of you must thought that I'm abandon this story, yes? Well actually, I have some conflict in my life and I had a really big exam that my mom won't let me touch the computer at all. It's a torture you know!**

**So I'm sorry that it been so long since I update and I would like to say thank you very much to all the reviewers and favorite this story, the encouragement, critism, I really appreciate it! You are the best, buddy! It almost make me burst into tears you know!**

**So, this is the latest chapture! Hope you like it!**

**Prince of tennis is not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

"Can you repeat that again?"

Each of the regulars stared each other as if they were hoping that someone volunteer to rewind about the whole incident to the green-black haired man. Momoshiro gulped and he sweats a lot. His nervousness monopolize his whole body that enough to make him mute for a moment. Just then, he was actually explained to the person in front of him every single detail about the incident. He was pretty sure that his voice was loud enough when he explained it to him! He was scared and nervous so bad that he actually wanted to pee while he talked about the person's little brother and he don't want to through that moment again. Bu-bu-but… Why god want to suffer him that much!

They could see that the older person made a sharpest eyes they ever seen. It looked so dangerous like that person really wanted to chop them like a fish. The lively and calm park became horror because of the murderous aura surrounded him. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot as he waited the wanted answer from the regulars.

Momoshiro wanted to escape from that situation by looking at his 'dearest friends'. – hoping that one of the willingly to help him out from those unseen threat. He made the most sad puppy eyes he ever made. Unfortunately, most of the regulars who saw those eyes were puking like no tomorrow. Kaido, tried his best not to puke just to take picture of that puppy eyes of Momoshiro. He could use it to blackmail his enemy easily. He definitely won't let this opportunity just go away like a wind. _Snap! _As the sound was produced, Momoshiro quickly turned to Kaido. Surprise was clearly shown on his face. He saw that phone and that sarcastic face of his enemy. Clearly Momoshiro knew what the viper was doing.

"Mamushi! Curse you!"

Kaido wanted to reply but soon stopped by those glare from that mad guy. He quickly shut his mouth up. That silence was up until 10 minutes. Ryoga, however still waiting for one of the regular spoke. Ryoga may not throw tantrum like other person, but his mind were full of magma of madness, - thinking of his baby brother's fate. He would never expect for these thing happen! He was hoping that when he arrived in Japan, he could cuddle his baby brother, hug him, play tennis with him, teasing him. But then, a call that made his hope shuttered like a dust. How cruel is that!

He quickly went to the park where the regular and him should met as the phone call ended. He was freaking afraid that something bad happen to his brother. So many 'what if' thinking was lingering around his mind. The tensai sounded so serious during the call. As soon as he reached at the place, the regulars were quiet. So quiet that Ryoga could qualify them as mute for a moment. "What happen to Ryoma?" He asked. He forgot all his exhaustion for a second for the sake of his brother.

The regulars seem nervous like a little child had made a big mistake to his mommy. They glared each other before the spiky looking haired regular stepped to front. He stared at Ryoga's eyes. The older person was confused. What those eyes suppose to mean? It looked so sad and sorry eyes.

He observed that so called Ryoma best friend carefully. He was sweating. -A lot. Momoshiro took a very deep breath. Then, he made a serious face. He narrowed his eyes to show his determination. He began to speak " Ryoga-san… Actually, we have something to tell you…"

Ryoga rose his eyebrow to show his confusion. He knew that Momoshiro knew what the older Echizen silent question. He took a deep breath again… and then…

"JustthismorningwetogethrwithRyomajustwhenoutingli keweusuallydoandthensomeonefollowEchizenwithoutour noticeandthensuddenlyEchizengetkidnapped!"

The spiky haired regular's face was almost blue for lack of oxygen. He panted. Silently he glared at Ryoga just to see his reaction. No reaction. No magma explode. That's weird. Usually a brother complex like Ryoga was already yelling like hell when he heard that news. But he seems quiet. It was actually way too creepy for him.

"Excuse me?"

Momoshiro knew what Ryoga was asking as he realize that he talked way too fast than normal. Only people with abnormal hearing could understand his talking just then.. He was far too tired to repeat the explaination. So he made it simple and easy.

"Echizen was kidnapped."

It was silent again. But this time, he could feel the temperature was suddenly dropped. He felt chilled. The calm park was no longer peaceful. It was truly horror. The dark aura was too damn high! All the regulars were shivered. They could see that Echizen Ryoga was extremely mad and angry.

"Can you repeat that again?"

They knew they book tickets to hell this time.

* * *

><p>Dead end. Echizen Ryoma was bored already. It almost an hour he kept walking non-stop in this weird maze. He hated being lost. Just hate it. He hated it because we will be panic for all sudden and can't think straight to figure out the way out. His heart beat was fast. He was freaking tired. So quickly he find a suitable place to sit and then restore his energy.<p>

The place was nothing but bricks. Only bonfires make the place bright. Ryoma sighed. He doesn't bring anything at all with him. Nothing was useful to against that Murasaki guy. He had to find a way to deal with it.

He wondered why he ever thought to follow that stupid guy anyway? He could just leave that guy behind and ignore him like nothing happen. He was too stupid that time. He just let his guard down.

"Mada mada dane"

Ryoma realize that he sweat a lot than the last time. His breathing also was irregular. He felt weak. What could just happen? He was in pain. He was now truly wished that his sempai came here and help him get out of here. But Ryoma knew it was impossible. Simply impossible.

He gripped his shirt as he became more breathless than last time. After a moment of thinking, he knew that this place was lack of oxygen. And this place was created just to trap the prisoner more like torture them for escape from the prison. And Ryoma was one of them. He sighed. What a bad luck he had.

"I just hate so called luck from now on."

**Tadahhhhh! I hope I improve a bit of my grammar. Haha… I'm very sorry for the short chapter.**

**But most of all things, don't forget to review! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

_2 years I been gone. I felt guilty for that of course. I'm very sorry for that. I really have faced many problems in real life back then but now it seems had been calm down a bit. Oh oh, and also thank you for the reviews, fave and follow this story past 2 years. I really appreciate it. Thank you. And to_ **fannyshi101,** _thank you for encourage me to continue this story._

_So, here is it, chapter 7! Hope I won't disappoint you guys!_

_Disclaimer – PoT is not mine._

_Enjoy._

Momoshiro's eyes tailed the green-haired person walked right and left for non-stop, rubbing his jaw as if he was thinking something really important. His shiny hair was in misery; his golden cat eyes were dull. His face was changed completely compared his first time greeted the regulars and before he received the news that made his heart shattered into pieces and unleashed his inner beast of his brother's protectiveness.

The spiky haired regular felt guilty for calling Ryoga to help them finding their baby regular and making this brother complex person really worry and miserable but in the same time, he felt it was a must to tell the older brother the truth. He sighed massaged his temple as he getting a bit dizzy watching the older Echizen walking around, thinking the best way to solve this problem. The other regulars were quiet, which was very _unusual_ for Kikumaru or Kaido to be quiet. The acrobatic player silently watched butterflies playing around the bushes. Meanwhile the mother hen leaned behind his partner watched the blue sky. The sky was calm, cool and relaxing. It would be nice if he become like the sky because he was now felt totally opposite with the sky.

The atmosphere was too quiet even the other people in that park walked like a ninja. -As if they don't wanted to ruin this too-quiet atmosphere. Momoshiro just couldn't take it anymore. Quiet was not his taste. Although he had to admit that his best friend is a quiet, arrogant and cocky boy but not this.-This silent and awkward atmosphere really bad for his mental health.

He just had enough.

"Everyone, can you guys just talk?!" he cried. His friends stared at him as if the spiky regular was an alien. "We have person to save. We just cannot sit here and do nothing. What if Echizen being tortured and crying for our help yet we just waste our time here or maybe…" Momoshiro saddened his eyes "or maybe he died already" Momoshiro just couldn't believe that he said the taboo word that he had been always believe it never going to happen to his missing friend.

The silent atmosphere surround them again but not for long. "Momo's right. Except for that dies part." The tensai broke the silent. Finally, someone really take that seriously. After awhile, everyone finally nodded for agreement. "Maybe we should start looking for him. The sooner, the better." He continued. The regulars began to mutter among themselves as them maybe discussing the same topic as the tensai just said. Well, except for the older brother of the missing victim. He looked so focused on something else and didn't have any attention at all to join the regulars discussion.

"Fssh, anyone have any idea?" the viper asked, his voice was low but loud enough to make everyone gave their attention to him. After awhile of waiting the question to be answered, finally someone spoke up his opinion and suggestion. "How about we search at the old abandon school at the end of our town, beside the train station, people do said kids always be murdered there after being kidnapped." Kawamura said. The others didn't know if Kawamura said it as a suggestion or he have other meaning behind those words. The older Echizen flinched at the certain word that silently became the taboo word as he became paranoia thinking the word 'die' matched his little brother. "Kawamura-senpai! You sounds like you believe Echizen is going die!" Momoshiro moaned. Kawamura bitterly laughed at his junior complaint "N-not that. I just only could think of that at this moment" The spiky surprisingly still hadn't given up the argument yet "b-but senpai! You…"

"I think that's a good start although it's a bit risky." Fuji said. Everyone just couldn't believe the words from the sadist tensai "…and it's thrilling too." The tensai made his evil and sadist smirk. Don't forget the weird and creepy aura surround him.

"I hope you are joking, Fujiko. Nyaa…"

"But Fuji, don't you think it's a little bit dangerous? I mean what if we suddenly have been caught by the other murderers or bandit. We will be in deep trouble and…and what if when the time we are in trouble; it will be too late to save Echizen! And what if…"

"I think that's enough for the 'what if', Oishi. I'm sure none of that will happen." Kawamura patted his egged head friend. He felt slightly guilty for the one who suggest such a ridiculous idea. He smiled bitterly.

Inui and Tezuka could only keep their mouth sealed as they were the one who actually think the real solution for this trouble. Inui writing on his green notebook for the whole time, only god knows what the four eyes write in there.

"…Inui"

"…What?"

"Any progress?" the captain pushed his spectacles as he eyed at the data analysis specialist; waiting for satisfy answer. Some moment flew away just like that when both of them stood quietly; watching their other teammate discussing… well I mean joking and messed around among each other. Tezuka was still demanding for answer. Despite on his cool attitude on the outside, he is not a patient person when comes to waiting for answer.

"…So?"

"Well, as you see Tezuka…"

The conversation stopped as the older Echizen action really made an obvious attention. Ryoga stood up from the bench and pointed at a boy and the mother walking happily in front of them. "Guys, look!" The other turned their head and looked at the boy where's Ryoga pointing.

"It just a little boy, Ryoga-san."

"Take a little bit close a look."

Momoshiro narrowed his eyes at the little boy, examinee every inch of the boy but still no result that he wanted. " I still don't get it, Ryoga-san." Ryoga sighed at the boy dense head. He couldn't believe his baby brother able to stand with the spiky haired small brain. " Just follow me." And the regulars followed his.

As they reached the little boy and the mother, Ryoga took a little closer look at certain thing on the boy. The other just quiet, feel quiet confused and curious. "What do you want, young man?" the mother of the boy suspicious of Ryoga action. To her, the older Echizen was trying to kidnap her precious son.

Ryoga slightly surprised by the sudden question and quickly words out from his mouth " Oh miss, I'm sorry, I just got interested with the cap that your son wearing. It seems so familiar don't you guys think?"

The mother wanted to answer but her son was faster " I found it, mister!" he said cheerfully. Ryoga widened his eyes as he registered the information in his head. Couldn't it be that cap is… No no no! He can't jump into conclusion, he had to be calm and steady.

Now you mention it, the boy's cap totally familiar with Ryoma's. "Hey, that's looks like Echizen's cap" Momoshiro pointed out. The other just rolled their eyes as it was so obvious. "of course it is, Momoshiri. Or you just blind?"

"Why you..!"

"Enough both of you! This is not the time." Oishi as always, being such mother hen, he quiet helpful when it's comes to stopping people fight especially Momoshiro and Kaido. Ryoga ignored the ruckus behind him and continued his work.

"Where did you found it, little boy?" Ryoga tried to be calm as he can and not to make it too suspicious face or the boy won't cooperate with him. The boy, happy go lucky as ever answered the question"An old road near my house, mister."

Oh god, this is not happening. Ryoga was restless now. Ryoma never leave his cap just like that! That cap was too precious for him. It just like as precious as karupin. So, why would he leave it? Don't tell him that Ryoma didn't realize that the cap fall from his head? And why Ryoma go to that old road anyway? Although it just a theory but most of possibility Ryoma was kidnapped. Although Momo already mentioned it last time, but he couldn't entirely believe what was Momoshiro said. You know, sometimes that boy just saying without thinking. But now is a different story. Oh lord, this couldn't be happening. It seems like the others also have the same thinking.

It been confirmed that Ryoma being kidnapped.

"Can you take us to that place, little boy?" Oishi took over Ryoga's job as the older person already in his highest paranoia state in his mind. –Thinking the possibility might happen to his baby brother.

The little boy smiled "of course!"

**I hope my grammar improved a bit as I really hard to fix the grammatical error. I'm very sorry if this a short one. I don't know, it just these moments I cannot write longer. I will try my best okay?**

**Well, I don't force you guys to review, but that thing really makes me really happy. **

**Thank you for reading my friend. See you again. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

_I am back! And yes, I'm not died. I just don't have opportunity to use laptop regularly unlike my past me. I'm very very sorry for super duper late update. Thank you so much for you people who fav, alert, and review this story. You don't know how happy I am! I shall cry right now. Thank you so much._

_So, here is it, chapter 8! Hope I won't disappoint you guys!_

_Disclaimer – Prince of Tennis is not mine._

_Enjoy._

The emerald eyes showed fear even for a little, his hands were trembled, and his body was wet because of sweat that had produced by heat from the surrounding. He cursed under his breath when he realized that he was like walking at the same place round and round again for freaking hours! His lung begged for more oxygen to generate his petite body. He tried to accomplish his lung demand but it seemed it failed. This underground tunnel doesn't really supply oxygen as at the surface. He let out a bitter laugh. He had been so stupid, so foolish to follow a mere stranger. He felt that he should really took his mother advice seriously that a kid not supposedly to follow a stranger. But he is a big boy, not a kid damn it. His mother reply slightly made him a little bit irritated. 'No matter how old are you, you are still a kid for me, my dear Ryoma.'

He slowly laid his body onto the soiled ground, hoping for his body will regain its energy. _Hopefully. _His breath felt really hot same goes to his body. He rolled to his right side to get more comfortable. His sweat fall down from his body slowly to the ground, making the ground wet. He wondered if anyone would even bother to find him, especially his senpai. 'Senpai…' He closed his eyes and exhaled the carbon dioxide slowly. Did his senpai notice that he was gone? Did they find me? What if they do but it already too late? That they found him but he is already died because of lack of oxygen and dehydrated? He hadn't fulfilled his ambition yet. He has so many things to do in his lifespan. He is still twelve for god sake. If he were destined to die young, he would definitely not to choose to die like this. He is no weak. He may short, he may tiny and like everybody said but he wanted to prove them that even for a small body like him can be strong like a true man. But how?

He woke up. He felt a twinge of pain on his right upper arm maybe because of the body weight that had been supported but he ignored anyway. He strengthened his mental state by giving it some motivation. He walked as he tried to memorize every detail on the path that could be used in future or not to be lost again. He shrugged. He felt so Sakuno right now. Naïve and have no sense of direction. He shook his head. Be positive! Positive! He knew where he was, he knew what he was doing, and definitely not going to die here. He frowned. He would not die here…right?

Damn, he was going to be pessimistic.

He tilted up his head and then to the left before went to the right. From his observation, there are a lot of bonfires decorating the wall, also to be source of light. But he realized something, using fire in a place which have lack of oxygen since fire do consume a lot of these kind of gas in order to alive. Since this place IS lack of oxygen, why the fire won't died? He silently thought the possibilities. There must be someone that had been assigned to do maintenance. And if he could find this guy, he could ask or demand to show him the way out. -If he was lucky. He snorted. _Luck…_

He definitely was going to find that guy. Then, strangle him and beat him if necessary just to go out of this place. He would do anything for that. That was his only chance.

"Mada mada dane"

"A-are you sure kid this is the correct way?"

The path had this really creepy atmosphere where they had thin fog all over the places. They can't describe it where it come from since it not night yet. The houses there were like abandon one. The wall were dirty, covered with moss and some unidentified things and it look very slimy. There's a lot of trashes like can, old plastics, dust and some things that doesn't look like thing anymore. Some of the road lamps were already broken and others were like near death. Overall this place that they are walking was like in horror movie.

"Of course! I know exactly where I'm going!"

This kid was so enthusiastic that powerful enough to give the regulars shiver. Does this kid had no fear? Maybe the fear fears the kid. The kid look so happy like his mom got him his favorite ice cream. Kikumaru hold his partner's cloth tightly, hoping that his fear will slowly fade. But he was wrong because his partner were like shivering like no tomorrow, sweats all over him like he had marathon.

"I can't believe that Echizen actually walk in here! Alone! What is wrong with that kid?" Momoshiro rubbed his spiky hair with his both hands. His eyes was shut to show the frustration. The others just could only smile on Momoshiro's attic. They knew that the spiky fella was worried of his best friend. He just… don't know how to express it properly. They too felt and think of the same way as Momoshiro. Why the hell the 12 year old kid walk here alone?

"What do you think the guy motive? He lure Ochibi here just to kidnap him easily without people noticing?" Kikumaru suddenly voiced. His eyes were narrowed, staring at the dusty ground. This got the others attention. They stopped their own thought and stared at Kikumaru. It is rare that the happy go lucky acrobat tennis player to be so serious. It seems that the pillar of Seigaku really bring impact on him.

Fuji raised his brown eyebrow. Kikumaru noticed the action and quickly interpreted that he wanted more explanation. Kikumaru sighed and said "as I said before Ochibi ran away, I saw this black clothed guy keep stalking us or more specifically Ochibi. I think he is the one who is behind this! If only I notice this would happen…"

Kikumaru gritted his teeth. He thought this was his fault. He should warn Ryoma about that guy. Why he are too careless? If he noticed this will happen earlier, this thing would not be happen. If only he… Suddenly he felt a palm rested on his shoulder. He looked at the person. It was Tezuka.

"It's not your fault"

Four words enough to sooth a bit his guilt inside but it doesn't mean he totally not blame himself on this situation. He lowered his head and sighed. Oishi smiled halfhearted watching his partner. Maybe he would feel the same if he was in his place. He understand completely what it feel but still putting the blame on a person alone would not solve the problem.

"We are here!"

The regulars turned to the kid. He had a bright smile. He pointed on the ground and started to jump for several time. "Stop jumping kid. You look retarded" Ryoga didn't care if the kid feel insulted or otherwise, the only thing he was thinking was only his only brother. _Ryoma_…

He looked the surrounding where he was standing. This were tree junction road. The second path on his right were really dark that block his vision. Could it possibly Ryoma was in there? He looked back at the kid who are still jumping like idiot and laugh for more reason. 'Is this kid consume too much sugar or what?' Ryoga thought.

"And what is exactly 'here', kid?" The older Echizen asked.

The boy stop his doing and stare at Ryoga "You said that you want to know where I found the cap?" Ryoga mentally face-palmed on his so obvious question. He wanted to ask more question but it seems someone took over his job.

"Why exactly are you doing here at this…'wonderful' place, boy? Aren't you too young to walk alone?" Oishi concerned that this kid might be the victim of kidnaping. Doesn't his parents know that he had been here before? The boy silent for a moment and the he did a thing that the regulars never expect.

The kid was laughing.

"Onii-chan is so hilarious. Of course I walk here. I live here."

What. The. Hell

"But now my mom and I have a groceries shopping so I have to go back to my mom. I shouldn't walk and talk with stranger anyway. Jaa!" The kid then ran the opposite direction. The regulars could only watch the kid movement. They seems like being enchanted with that kid words. As the kid was gone, Ryoga just realize something.

"Shit, I forgot to take back Ryoma's cap!" He will be doomed. People will not mess up with angry Ryoma if he find out about his missing cap. The regulars ignored Ryoga's exclaim because there was more important unexplainable questions still haunting them.

"More importantly, there actually SOMEONE who live in this haunting place? Are you kidding me?"

"Shut it Momoshiri. People could be deaf just hearing your stupid shout."

"Aren't you curious too, mamushi? I mean just look at this place, I never even know that this place exist!"

"Are you scared, brainless spiky head?"

"Y-you really get my nerve, you stupid snake"

"Okay you guys, the argument is over. We had more important mission to do. With you guys bickering like this, maybe we should leave you guys alone here."

The duo stopped their argument and stare at Kawamura as if he grew two head. "DEFINITELY NOT!" as much as brave are they, they would never ever want to stay at this place even for a second. The brunet could only left a light laugh and rubbed his head. The others also laughed. They could really need some entertainment after a lot of tension among them.

"You go Taka-san!"

"It seems that Fuji's sadistic side really rubbed on you, huh" Oishi snickered.

Kawamura laughed again to cover his embarrassment from his friend comments. "T-thanks guys"

"That not even a compliment!"

Ryoga in other hand, tried to think what their steps next. He rubbed his chin with his fingers as if he grew a beard. He stared at the suspicious road next to him. Could it be that Ryoma walk in there? But why would he actually go in there? No matter how much small Ryoma is, he was never small in brain.

"I think 97.7 percent Echizen walked in there. The unidentified person did it in purpose to lure Echizen here so that they would have an easier job on taking him to fulfill their mission according to Eiji." Inui stated as he scrabbled things in his green notebook. Ryoga could only nodded. As much as weird this four eyes guy, he was right. God, why Ryoma were so stupid? Can't just he follow what their mom said about no talking and follow a stranger? Such an arrogant and cocky bastard.

"So then, we take this path." Tezuka commanded. He faced himself at the road. The others stopped their doing before went silent. "B-but Tezuka…" Kikumaru shivered "T-T-that road is hella creepy. You expect us to go in there, right?"

Tezuka glared at his teammate "go or stay here" The others gulped and quickly chose the first option. They are not definitely choose the second one.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Ryoga smirked watching the regulars fear minus Tezuka, Inui and Fuji. "H-Hai!" they quickly followed behind the Echizen. Kikumaru whispered to himself but could be heard by everyone. "I hope this is not a wrong choice" the others just mentally nodded at Kikumaru statement.

"Saa, this is interesting. I wonder if we find a wander soul"

"FUJI!"

The sadist give a really amusement laugh at their reaction.

**So,,, the little kid is really suspicious don't cha think? Tell me and guess what happen next? **

**Hope you guys like it! **

**I tried to reduce the grammar error and if you found any, I am really sorry.**

**Please leave a review! **

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
